Indestructible
by taestrony
Summary: Haechan yang pasrah saat di jodohkan dengan Mark yang ternyata Mark sangat kasar dan tidak pernah memperdulikan keberadaan nya selama mereka tinggal di satu atap yang sama. Mark x Haechan #MarkChan #MarkHyuck


**_Indestructible_**

 ** _•_**

 ** _•_**

 ** _•_**

 ** _Main Cast :_**

 ** _Mark Lee_**

 ** _Lee Haechan_**

 ** _Cuma coretan sederhana yang tidak jelas dan membosankan. Judul tidak nyambung dengan alur yang sangat sangat murahan._**

Pernikahan ini memang tidak di dasari oleh cinta dari kedua belah pihak. Kami bertemu hanya karena bisnis. Ya, semua orang sering menyebut nya Pernikahan Bisnis. Pernikahan yang tidak di harapkan. Aku yang tidak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi, di umurku yang masih sangat muda dengan mimpi - mimpiku yang akhirnya hanya menjadi khayalan semata.

Jika bukan karena Ayah aku tidak akan mau menerima pernikahan ini, memulai hidup baru dengan seseorang yang baru ku kenal. Kami hanya bertemu dua kali, saat pertemuan keluarga yang ternyata itu adalah acara perjodohan lebih tepatnya. Dan pertemuan kedua kami saat hari pernikahan. Orang tua kami sudah mempersiapkan semua nya.

Tidak ada kebahagian dalam hidup ku setelah menikah dengan nya. Dia seseorang yang terlihat sempurna secara fisik dan materi. Mark Lee, dia sudah resmi menjadi suami ku sejak 1 bulan yang lalu.

Selama menikah dengan nya tidak ada moment berharga sebagaimana layaknya seorang suami istri berkomunikasi. Bahkan kami tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Seperti nya Mark sangat membenciku. Melihatku dalam satu menit pun dia tidak sudi.

Seberapa besar kebencian Mark padaku, rasanya tetap saja aku tidak bisa membenci nya. Tetapi bukan berarti Aku menyukai nya. Hanya saja Aku masih tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi nya. Dia sangat dingin, selalu menatapku datar, berbicara dengan ketus dan bersikap kasar. Bertingkah baik di depan keluarga saja. Dengan segala kebodohanku Aku hanya menurut saja mengikuti alur drama yang dibuat nya.

"Hari ini Aku akan pulang larut malam. Karena Aku akan menemani Jaemin hari ini. Jadi, kau bisa makan diluar. Tidak perlu menungguku."

Aku memcoba membuka suara, rasa nya sangat aneh saat sarapan hanya ada keheningan yang tercipta selain suara sendok yang bertautan satu sama lain. Aku tahu Mark tidak akan peduli, tetapi setidaknya Aku sudah menjadi sosok istri yang baik mungkin.

"Ya, terserah kau saja." Ucap Mark datar.

Sudah kuduga tidak ada kalimat yang berarti yang akan di ucapkan. Karena Mark tidak pernah peduli padaku.

"Ya." Apalagi yang kuharapkan dari nya, sudah pasti akan seperti ini. Tidak ada percakapan yang panjang dan mengasyikan yang ada hanya membosankan dan terlihat bodoh. Rasanya Aku ingin pergi saja dari rumah ini. Hidup dengan nya sama saja seperti hidup dengan sebongkah batu.

Akhirnya Aku sampai juga di apartment milik Mark. Setelah berjalan - jalan mengelilingi Myeongdong menemani Jaemin seharian hanya demi sebuah kado rasanya tulang - tulang di tubuhku ini remuk semua terlebih lagi kakiku sangat pegal rasanya. Ya, Jaemin memintaku menemani nya mencari kado untuk kekasihnya, Lee Jeno. Ulang tahun nya memang sebulan lagi tapi Jaemin bilang dia tidak mau kepepet jika tidak membeli nya dari sekarang. Dasar anak itu memang selalu membuatku lelah.

Aku membuka pintu apartment setelah memasukan password nya terlebih dahulu tentu saja. Keadaan apartment yang gelap pertama kali menyambutku. Kuletakan sepatu ku pada rak sepatu sebelum berjalan masuk seraya menyalakan lampu. Mungkin Mark tidak pulang, seminggu ini memang sudah terhitung 3 kali dia menginap di kantor.

Setelah menyalakan seluruh lampu disini Aku segera menuju kamar. Rasanya Aku ingin langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku ke ranjang empuk ku sekarang tidak peduli lagi dengan make up yang menempel di wajahku.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Belum sempat Aku meraih gagang pintu kamarku suara berat Mark sudah menginterupsi ku. Kaget, tentu saja itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Ku kira dia belum pulang karena semua lampu mati tetapi dia malah tiba - tiba saja menegurku seperti itu.

"Tentu saja menemani Jaemin." Jawabku singkat. Entah mengapa Aku sedikit takut dengan Mark sekarang. Aura dia sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Sebodoh itukah dirimu sampai tidak tahu waktu? Ck." Mark berdecak menatapku dengan pandangan yang meremehkan. Apa apa dengan nya? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"Bukankah sudah hal biasa Aku pulang larut seperti ini jika pergi dengan Jaemin. Sudahlah Aku sangat lelah. Lebih baik kamu lanjutkan tidurmu. Maaf jika menggangu mu. Sampai jumpa besok Mark."

Aku benar - benar sudah lelah tidak ingin menambah beban dengan bertengkar dengan Mark. Ya, mungkin pertengkaran pertama kami karena selama ini dia benar - benar tidak peduli dengan semua aktivitas ku. Bahkan saat Aku menginap dirumah Jaemin minggu lalu pun dia tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu.

Karena tidak mendapat respon dari Mark, Aku segera beranjak dari hadapan nya melanjutkan aktivitas ku yang tertunda. Aku berbalik masuk ke kamar, tapi sebelum menutup pintu sebuah tangan kekar mencekal lenganku membuatku berhenti.

"Sekali lagi kau seperti ini, Aku pastikan kau akan menderita." Ucap Mark tatapan nya tajam dan menusuk. Aku bingung apa maksudnya ini? Dia yang tidak pernah peduli dengan keberadaanku tiba - tiba mengancamku seperti ini. Cobaan apa lagi ini Ya Tuhan.

To be continue.

 ** _Author's Note :_**

 _Hallo, untuk pertama kali nya selama 5 Tahun aku engga nulis cerita karena MarkHyuck aku berani nulis coretan macem ini ㅋㅋㅋ serius ini engga bisa dibilang tulisan karena sangat sangat berantakan. Cuma mau nuangin imajinasi liar aku aja sama couple kesayangan ku ini hihihi. Salam kenal teman teman satu perkapalan MarkHyuck._

Thank you


End file.
